


Foehn Wind

by janiceyc



Series: Roaring 20s [1]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Gang Violence, M/M, Prostitution, Roaring 20s
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:14:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25421488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janiceyc/pseuds/janiceyc
Summary: A tale of the Windy City.
Relationships: Patrick Kane/Jonathan Toews
Series: Roaring 20s [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841326
Kudos: 5





	Foehn Wind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clairelight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairelight/gifts).



一

法官先生，诸位陪审员先生们。您说我为什么没有请律师？因为没有必要，您的指控我都承认。我不想多说，没有意义。走程序是必要的？好吧。

我直接供认指控还是从头说起？先生们您非要我从头说起啊？您大概是想满足自己的猎奇心理吧。什么，不是废话。即使您愤怒地说，我所说的这些都是废话，但是我还是清清楚楚、明明白白地知道诸位先生们心里都想的是什么东西。小混混、卖屁股的男妓、私酒贩子出身的暴发户。这些我都承认。我有什么可说呢？

好吧，我说，请先生们听好。我本名叫做[此处庭审记录删除]，出生于纽约州的布法罗。啊，帕特里克·凯恩不过是我数个假名之一而已。我有些假名我自己都忘了。布法罗是个安静的城市，说句实话有点无聊。我自从小时候和父亲一起去过纽约之后，就再也忘不掉纽约了。纽约和布法罗差的可太远了；布法罗除了小小的尖顶房子，就是寒冷的天气和雪。可纽约呢，却有无数的高楼大厦，几岁的我简直看花了眼睛。我那时候开始就想去大城市生活，住到那样的高楼大厦里—要是能成为那些高楼大厦的主人，从上面往下俯瞰，那才美呢！我很小的时候就一心想着发迹。正正经经地发迹？别开玩笑了，先生。你们这些生于中西部殷实之家的先生们，受着良好的教育，从小就懂怎么做绅士，在这里说我为什么不正正经经地作出一番事业来。要是在布法罗，像我父亲一样做一个工人，倒可以糊口，只是这样的生活没什么意思。所以我很早就去了纽约。

纽约确实是个真正的大都市。可是我，既没受过教育，也不出生于富裕之家，到头来还是替人做工。那日子可真不好受，挤在皇后区一个破破烂烂的小屋子里，我还睡在客厅，还和一个人挤在同一个客厅里。纽约的房租、食物的价格，我只能勉勉强强糊口，一个美分也存不下来。辛辛苦苦，早上六点就起来做工，晚上很晚才回家，就对着那破切割机切一天的布。我一个子儿也存不下来，让我怎么去做生意？还不如回布法罗呢，但是我既然从那个小破地方走出来，就发誓绝不回去，非得真正赚上一笔不可。你们想听我怎么卖屁股，嗯？我倒不介意说出来。是的，我很小的时候就知道自己喜欢男人。我们能认出我们的同路人的。我一个认识的人和我说能赚钱，给我介绍了个人，说他能带我赚钱，我就辞了工作。我知道我对男性有吸引力。他给我介绍的是个拉皮条的家伙。说真的，两腿一张，钱赚的比切一天布容易多了，可是也不少花。我本身就不是很能存的住钱的人，纽约又最擅长把人钱抽空。我到底是攒不下来钱的，我那时候虽然去卖，但是还比较老实，没有动手动脚。那个拉皮条的混蛋克扣的实在有点太狠，更留不下几个钱了。他屁也不干，坐着抽成，还非要我和他睡觉。那混蛋长得就恶心。他妈的，随那个人渣干，我能留下来什么钱！但是那家伙挺有人脉，手下的人一般不太好跑掉。他认识一帮混混，不光是打人。他们把我干过什么的消息一散布出来，就算是我用的是假名，我也完蛋，想上岸都难。而且他们打人也狠。有个男妓想要换个人帮着拉皮条，被打死了，听说死的挺惨。我没办法，非得用出点手段不可。他要我上他家陪他睡觉，感谢上帝他管不住自己的鸡巴！我就去了。我事先找邻居药房拿了点药，没想杀他，把他放倒就行。我把这家伙放倒之后，一顿翻箱倒柜也没摸到几个子。我只能拿了他有的小一千美金溜走了，去了芝加哥。我是绝对不会回家的，在其他东部城市我也不放心，跑到中西部我倒放心一些。

到了芝加哥，我什么都干。没有，没干过拉皮条，我没那地方的人脉，拉皮条非得本地人士或者和上层人士认识了才行。有组织犯罪？哈，先生们，看来你们是不了解我们当混混的。你们非得把犯罪组织想成是这样的；一群穿着黑西服的意大利佬，规矩严谨，沉默寡言，心狠手辣，令行禁止—这纯粹是你们这些绅士的想象。当混混的，或者是什么帮众，都是拿钱办事。今天是这个帮派的，明天是另一个帮派的，全看上面的人给几个钱。满地都是混混，什么忠诚啊都是上面那些人的事情。我们才不管忠诚呢。我认识了些人，找拉皮条的人家也不敢克扣我太多。我在纽约的时候多傻啊！不认识什么人，就被那混蛋困住了。早我要是认识些人，我也不至于逃到芝加哥去。一个哥们帮我弄到了一张假证明，我自此就不大必要担惊受怕了，但是日子还是不怎么好过。我住在伊利诺伊花园救助所那儿附近，在花拔士大道和斯代特街交汇处。那真是个烂地方，到处都是豆腐渣工程的公寓和当铺酒吧。酒鬼到处都是，屋子里就一个灯泡，墙还整天漏水，一块一块的。攒钱对我来说真是个难事！

乔纳森·特福斯？上帝啊，我不想再提这些！诸位先生们，我觉得你们至少要保有一些慈悲心，不去打扰他的灵魂。先生们指控我的我都承认，随你们的便。我不会说，绝对不会说的。你们随便判，大不了就上电椅嘛？我早就该上电椅了。你枪毙我我也不会说的。继续，你们随意宣判。

二

神啊！我需要你的恩典。我承认我是罪人，我相信耶稣基督是神的儿子，为我的罪在十字架上受死的，并且复活了。

老实说我不是虔诚的基督徒，我干的事和基督徒该干的事没有一点联系。我丝毫不在意在那些伪善的先生面前坦诚我的罪过；如今我即使遮掩，请律师来摇唇鼓舌，都没有意义。但是唯有他，唯有他的事情，我只能在我们天上的父面前坦诚。在地上诸国行走的众人，无人有权听到这些。我原可以把这些话带进坟墓，但是它始终像一块石头一样压着我的心。

我是在密歇根大酒店附近遇到乔恩的。我当时刚刚被客人踹出去，腿还在发着抖，结果那个混蛋连个睡的地方都不给我。他那时候在拉萨尔街上失魂落魄逛来逛去，像个游魂，但是眼睛却恐怖地发亮。我不知道他怎么有这样的胆子在芝加哥的大街上瞎晃悠，说不定就有人用刀子捅他拿走他的钱。他看着受过教育，家境恐怕也不错—他的气质和我们这些混混是不大一样的，至少那时候还是看着像好人家的孩子。我平时都懒得管别人，但是在他这个好人家的孩子身上，我却看得出一些同路人的气息。我看得出来。我那天也不知道发了什么疯，就去找他搭话，说他这么在大街上晃，会被人抢钱，还可能丢命。

“我钱包比脸都干净，有什么可抢的呢？”他有点发木地回答。

我问他他为什么这个点儿在街上乱晃。“我没地方可去，又睡不着。”他这么回答我。他真不算多英俊，但是我那时候就想勾引他，而且看他一个人在大街上乱晃，实在是怪可怜的。我就把他带回了家—或者说我住的地方。我根本没家。我压根儿没力气再去打炮，就直接把他扔床上了。他那时候真的太可怜了，跟一条流浪狗一样。我那小破床本来就小的要死，夏天还他妈的要挤两个大男人，实在是够难受的。说真的，我好像天生就能认出同类，从来没闹出笑话。别人倒是闹出过笑话，可我不会。我一眼就看出他是同类。上帝啊，我要是当时没有认出来，可能也就没有以后种种了吧？

第二天他起来，我问他是怎么落到这步田地的。他说他是加拿大—加拿大！一个什么地方的人，我知道在明尼苏达以北，可是加拿大那些怪里怪气的地名实在是不好记—噢，温尼伯。反正我从没去过，肯定冷的要命就是了。他家境相当不错，算是当地的名门，来芝加哥念书。那边人普遍都往芝加哥，或者其他中西部大城市闯，就跟我们那儿人都往纽约跑一样。好像是亲戚的什么闲话传到了他老爹的耳朵里，反正他老爹知道了他喜欢男人这事，二话不说，直接写信断绝关系，说他丢不起这个人，让他滚蛋。老家他是回不去了，要直接找工作的话，他的名声总是有碍，不太好找，据说被公司直接撵了出门，他那会脸皮薄的很，居然没敢再找了。他实在是不知道怎么活下去了，还想不到跑到其他地方干活—他怎么会想不到的？底特律、明尼阿波利斯、圣保罗、圣路易—怎么活不下去了？反正他那脑瓜那会傻的很，硬是想不到。我跟他说了，他说他口袋里半个美分都没有，连路费都弄不到。我跟他说，要不你先跟我干一阵，凑够路费去底特律之类的地方去？他问了我都干什么吃饭，我说我就是个混混，能干什么？他沉默了半天，最终还是抵不住要吃饭的需要，同意了。人的所谓道德感在饿肚子面前什么也不是啊。

他问我万一被警察抓住了怎么办？我说那对于你就完蛋，你留案底了。我无所谓，我案底堆太多了，完全不怕。我是中心警察局的常客，我倒不怕。我那时候真想留住他，总觉得我那时候说的话有点卑劣。我那时候基本上没法和想睡觉的人睡，要么是顾客要么是拉皮条的。我不知道为什么，我那时候就喜欢他，尽管他那时候又怂、又傻、脸皮又薄，但是我还是喜欢他。我可能太久没有遇到过那样的人了。那样的人在我的圈子里活不下去的。我得拉住他。我试图勾引他，他没拒绝。我很少失败，不过那时候我们也就是睡觉而已。虽然我还得去卖，他总是相当不高兴，但是我们都没有办法。我得攒钱，他得活着。

不得不说，他确实是干这一行的料，光是冷静这一条我就远不如他。我干坑蒙拐骗偷一类的事情的时候，总是会紧张，有时候不能想明白怎么办才是最合适的。我就是脸皮厚而已，什么都敢做，很难有我不敢下手的—但是干的时候会紧张。他一点儿也不紧张，这点我真服他。他好不容易凑足了路费，说是计划好了要去底特律，但是他又总去找借口不去。我知道这是怎么回事，我知道。我知道。但是我不敢去想，实在是太久了，我都觉得不可能。我劝他赶紧走，趁案底没留下来赶紧离开，不要再耽误时间。我很难受，我不想这么说的，我不能把他留下，但是我非得这么说不可。我早就完蛋了，没有任何一种办法，我也不知道除了这样还能怎么活着。他不是，他可以脱身的。但是他半天没说话，沉默地抽着烟，过了一会儿才问我，我是不是想赶他走，他可以还了几天的饭费和房费，以后吃饭都不用我管，房租他可以承担一部分。我几乎不知道怎么回答，只好先把这个话题放下，暂且不提它。

但是很快就有另一件事发生了。有个人没通过皮条客找我，我想敲他一笔。乔恩很反感这个。我跟他说，我得攒钱，所以什么都得干。他反驳说，你想发迹不是这么干的，你爱干什么干什么，但是攒本钱不是这个道理。哪有人靠这个赚本钱的？迟早花光走不出来。我当时气得要命，让他马上滚，滚到哪都行，越远越好。他一句话没说就走了。我绝望的不行，想要出门追他，说我不这么干了，你回来行吗。但是我自从堕入此地，过着一点尊严都没有的生活，我要是再不保留这最后一点尊严，我就完蛋了。而且我一直想攒钱，攒够钱去投资也好，做生意也好，都好。他不能这么否定我。钱，无论是怎么来的钱，钱都是钱。

那个顾客说要我去他家，我拒绝了，改到去一个仓库。他的金表很值几个钱，钱包看着也挺鼓囊。不过他看着有点不好对付，得耍点花招才行。我藏了条绳子。那家伙管不住下半身，我让他做什么他就做什么—然后我很快把他的双手捆到背后。他开始喊，我让他闭嘴，结果他喊的更凶了，结果招来了警察。警察把我铐住，要带到中心警局做笔录，这时候我看见了乔恩。

他拼命地朝我这边跑过来，跟警察说，是他逼我这么干的，和我一点关系都没有，全都是他在逼我。他简直疯了，在和我干坑蒙拐骗的勾当的时候的脑袋瓜一点都没剩下。当然，警察没有傻到把我放走，而是把他也铐起来，一起去做笔录。我用看精神病的眼光盯了他很久，他只是非常苦涩地笑了一下，什么话都没说。

我给做笔录的警察塞了50美元，肉痛的要死，但是这基本上就是市价。他给我俩判了拘留，我们就只能在那破地方蹲着了。虽然进监狱有饭，颇有些同行乐意在里面待着，但是我可不乐意，虽然我也算是半个常客。那破地方实在是糟的要命，楼道里的灯光白得像是照着死人，牢里却是黑糊糊的，到处飘着奇怪的气味，脏水流淌在地沟里，墙上写着乱七八糟的字，而且只有干面包可以吃。至于那个厕所，干脆就不要提了，实在是恶心的要死。我一分钟都不想在这个破地方多待。乔恩被关在我旁边的小格子里，经过了之前的事情，我都不知道怎么开口。我脑子乱的很。我只能清楚地知道一点，没有什么底特律、明尼阿波利斯、圣保罗或者圣路易了。什么都没有了。就算是有，我也不会再劝他了—我没有办法，我也再说不出来这样的话了。假如我当时追上他，说我不去敲他一笔，那我俩都不会关进去。他真是疯了，但是我觉得我也疯了。这么多年，我去纽约是什么时候来着？我从没有遇到这样一个人。我不能再放手了，永远不能。我过了半天才开口说，

“你疯了。”

“我疯了。”

“你真蠢。”

“我真蠢。”

“对不起。”

“没关系。”

“我爱你。”

“我也是。”

我的命运可能从那时候开始就和他彻底绑在一起了。无论发生了什么，无论怎样，我都无法离开，也许就这么下去吧，我那时候想，甚至连牢里的干面包也没那么讨人厌了。他们说人在牢里才会见到真实的一面，那么我无疑是非常幸运的，也是非常不幸的。我永远、永远、永远不会把这些东西告诉那些冠冕堂皇的先生，让他们寻开心。他们既不配，也没有权利知道我的这些事情。我会保持沉默，直到我被送上电椅的那一天。

那时候我可真年轻啊，我们都年轻的很，蠢的要命，像过了一天下一天有没有也无所谓似的。现在他不过是格雷思兰公墓下的一把骨灰，我也衰老的厉害，不过感谢上帝，我应该在彻底秃掉之前就上了电椅，倒不至于秃着死掉。

只能说在和他相处的时候，我得到了从未有过的尊重。我那时候既没钱，干的也是下贱的行当，但是他尊重我。我从什么意义上来说都不是个好东西，也给不了他一分钱，但是他爱我。我不知道我做了什么值得这些。我自从去纽约之后，一直和尊重、尊严这类冠冕堂皇的词儿一点关系没有，所以倒让我养成了一种古怪的自尊心。某种意义上，在法庭上公然对着那些好好先生们说自己卖过屁股，反而让我的自尊心得到满足。不过说回来，在流氓和混混的世界里，所谓的尊敬和害怕没有什么两样，谁心黑手狠，谁就能获得尊重，把他们吓住了，他们自然就会尊敬你。所以到底玩刀子的比不上玩枪的，玩枪的比不上玩大炮的。

我那时候到底横下一条心，决定去玩枪了。说句实话玩刀子一般和性命没关系，基本上你只要能把对方吓住，你就赢了。玩枪可不是，稍不注意小命就可能玩完，还有可能是因为吓坏了的同伙开错了枪被干掉。但是回报比小偷小摸高的多，也能认识点人，所以要是还有些志气，就非得冒一把险才行。我花了15美元弄了一把最便宜的.32口径的左轮，.22的单管德林杰手枪虽然有够便宜，但是射程只是可怜巴巴的3码。我虽然当时没枪，玩过倒是玩过的，至于乔恩，他说他会用步枪，基本上手枪的用法也能对付。我们俩各弄了一把，就去找认识的联系人问能不能帮忙。他们缺人手。我就没见过他们不缺人手的时候，但是他们还是把我俩好好嘲讽了一遍，主要是针对我，因为他们都知道我是怎么回事，对乔恩，他们也就只能说他是个连男妓鸡巴都舔的贱货了。我倒是没少被人这么说过，所以也不当回事，反而我觉得，显出把这件事情当一回事才丢人哪。何况他缺人，我打听过，他给的钱最多。乔恩那时候气的要命，我总觉得他要把那联系人一枪给崩掉。但是感谢上帝，他到底是没忘了自己长了脑袋是干什么用的，不然我俩估计不用等到现在，那天就已经玩完了。

出来之后，我骂了他一顿。他表示那家伙说他自己的事情基本上是事实，他没什么意见，可是他受不了眼睁睁地看着我丢人。干活就干活，非要让人丢人是几个意思？我早就把脸丢光了，都不知道怎么说这回事，只能对他说，算了，都是那熊样，忍忍吧。

我问他后悔吗。他说，你说什么屁话？我一点儿也不后悔。

那个联系人交代的事情很简单，去抢一家伦道夫路附近的赌场，据说是他对手开的，他那仇家我还认识。我跟他手下的人有点交情，事实上干这行的跟谁都多多少少有点交情。不过那会我不关心这个，有钱拿就行。说实话，我那时候真是年轻，这些想不到，也是蠢。那会儿跟现在不一样，没禁酒令的时候，大伙其实都是小打小闹，钱也拿不着多少，混混们也没什么组织。其实现在也没什么组织，所谓这个那个帮派，其实挺流动的。芝加哥满地都是流氓，要是管的话，要管到哪天去！我就不想着这回事，结果后来就一半栽在这上面。

我们俩和其他俩人挑了天快亮的时候进去抢。我们进去的时候，屋里那帮人还在一边打牌一边猛灌威士忌。屋里呛的要命，不知道他们这帮人是在抽烟还是烧柴。但是这伙人看着根本没有联系人说的好对付，个个屁股上插着枪。我们举着枪进去，他们可能喝的有点多，反应慢了一拍那联系人纯是扯谎，说那儿就剩下俩账房，结果倒好，给我们撞上五个拿着枪的恶棍。

一个打牌的老兄大喊，“妈的蠢货，你们知不知道这是谁的地盘？”我动手够快，趁着他还在骂骂咧咧的时候就拿枪托砸他的嘴。我觉得可能把这家伙的牙砸掉了，让这家伙只能含糊不清地骂贱货。去你妈的贱货，我踹了他一脚，直接收走他的枪。我们这伙虽然人少一个，但是没浪费时间讲屁话，也没喝酒，倒是没出什么麻烦事就把他们捆了起来，然后塞住了他们的嘴。我们又不是去杀人的，抢东西而已。我一直觉得玩枪这回事，不把枪子打出来才是最好的，要是打出来了，麻烦就会很多。

但是柜台里根本没几个钱。我身后是轮盘，花旗骰的赌桌在楼梯底下靠墙边，他扫视了屋里一圈，看到有三张21点的赌桌，一张百家乐的赌桌，贴着后墙则有六台吃角子老虎机。另外有一张矮几上面放了六部电话，以供场外赌马和棒球比赛下注；电话后方有块板子，上头还列着昨天晚上第十二场赛马的马名。除了我们进来的那扇门之外，屋里仅剩的那扇门上用粉笔写了个T字表示厕所，很合理，因为喝酒的人总是要上厕所。

“咱们之前不是看到两间厕所了吗？两间也够用了。”乔恩说。“地上那位老兄一直盯着这儿呢，恐怕这厕所不是厕所吧？我觉得这门后应该有不少钱。”佩服。他果然是干这行的料。他打头闯进去，里面冲出来一个睡眼惺忪的帐房，手里还拿着枪。他开枪了。时间好像变得特别慢，不能让乔恩交代在这儿，绝对不行。我烂命一条，但是让他交代在这儿，那是绝对不行的。他干这行是一回事，可他绝对不是我这种烂人。我挡了上去，胡乱开了一枪。

我那时候躺在地上，听见各种各样乱七八糟的声音。吵得要死，我大概是完蛋了，死在一个门牌上挂着厕所的帐房门口，实在是搞笑的要命。很冷，非常冷。老实说我那会儿，挨揍，挨骂都挨过，但是挨枪子儿还是头一回。那会我觉得自己真是好笑，钱没挣到几个子儿，临到死前还是个贱货。真有点后悔，但是也没那么后悔。我不担心乔恩，他只要改掉他有时候脸皮薄的毛病和奇怪的乱七八糟想法，他想怎么混就怎么混，肯定饿不死他，他天生就是干这行的料。我听见了拿东西的声音，乔恩的声音，乱七八糟的声音，然后我就什么也不知道了。

我醒过来的时候，发现我在一个破破烂烂的小诊所，乔恩坐在旁边，看起来人不人鬼不鬼的，像我刚见到他的那会，但是又比那会更像鬼。我问他，我们搞定了没，能分着点抽成吗。他说你脑子有问题。我说我脑子没问题。他叹了口气，说他欠我太多，恐怕还不起了。说真的他没欠我什么，真的。我钱那一块总是管理的不怎么好，他帮了很大忙，弄收入他也很有一套。但是始终还是个穷混混，估计一夜暴富之类是此生无望了。我跟他说，你又在放什么屁？他又叹气，努力地笑了一下，说活着就行了。人没死，挺好，真的。

我离开那个破诊所那天早上，我们去了旁边的一家小咖啡店。那咖啡店实在邋遢的要命，唯一的好处是二十四小时都在开业。这家店的咖啡算不上很好，但是至少是热的。甜甜圈的话就少有新鲜的了，最好还是别去碰它。“我们从不打烊”的店训被自豪地在橱窗上张贴出来。这家店凌晨3点就和白天一样繁忙，很受流浪汉和失足妇女的欢迎。我和他坐在咖啡厅旁边的一张小桌旁边，随便和他扯皮。“要不咱们还是别干了？”他对我说。

“放屁，怂了？你要是怂了你自己不干这行还来的及，你不可能缺饭吃。我没办法。”

“我没怂，只是看着你这样觉得没什么必要。”

“有必要，有很大的必要。但是我真的对不起你。不过我也没有办法。”

他一摆手，“你说这些都是什么屁话？活着就行了。你要干下去我陪你，反正我的命也是捡来的。”

我没回答，看着咖啡馆外的朝阳慢慢升起，汽车慢慢出现在街上。我真的希望回到那时候，没有钱也行，饿肚子也行。要是那个时候时间停下就好了。后来我们搞到钱的时候，他劝我洗白，去过有钱人的生活，他自己却拒绝了。他说他在影子里过的习惯了，能正常的活下去的时候，反而不知道怎么办才好。假如一开始我没有捡到他就好了。假如他挣够了路费我狠心赶走他就好了。或者假如时间停下来就好了。我永远忘不掉那个早上的朝阳。但是即使重新回到那时候，我可能并不会做出不一样的选择，这才是悲哀的地方。

我一向信奉不肯冒险赚不来钱，而在命不值钱的情况下，拿命去赌博总要比拿钱去赌博好些。但是其实那会儿我还是帮人打工；说真的，没有真正够硬的人脉，或者没有一笔够数儿的本钱，就不能不给人打工，这是没有办法的事情。靠给人打工赚来第一桶金，那是多么难的事情！然而说要加入什么组织，获得真正靠的过去的关系，对我来说又非常难。我的名声已经非常败坏，他们那些上层一点的小团体，总不比我们这些替人办事的混混，多少还要点脸。

那会儿我们已经听说，东部那些颇有实力的教会组织，贵格会之类，已经在到处宣扬酒精的危害。他们在费城吵得最凶。有人觉得，人哪能不喝酒呢？禁酒法案是根本不能成的。但是我一直有看报推测怎么能赚一笔的习惯，虽然大部分时候都是我在胡思乱想。那会儿伍德罗·威尔逊即将入主白宫，我总觉得这个蠢透了的法案肯定能成。人哪能不喝酒呢？我要是这时下手，肯定能大赚一笔。但是说真的，我那点本钱来回倒腾，也没法子扩充多少。等到我稍稍赚上一点，禁酒法案估计就会生效，到那时候想进货都难。我又不是纳吉·约翰逊或者艾尔·卡彭，哪来的本钱让我顶着法案进货？我看着眼前大赚一笔的机会溜走，估计只能叹气下去。

我和乔恩都不去赌博。他应该就是家教如此，而我早在纽约的时候，就目睹了赌鬼的种种现状，看到了他们是到了怎样悲惨的地步还没法摆脱赌博的习惯的。但是那会乔恩得到消息，说是有人传说，世界大赛一定要下红人。我从来不信棒球赌博的那一套，但是这回实在是传的非常真，说是有白袜球员那边的来源。平时从不碰这一套的乔恩，这时候却劝我全入红人。

“我觉得白袜比较强啊。万一咱们赔了个血本无归怎么办？”我问他。

“我觉得这回可靠。而且，我们本来就是穷光蛋，输光了不还是做穷光蛋么？”

我很怀疑他凭什么觉得这次可靠。但是乔恩大部分时候都比较冷静，脑袋也没长在错误的位置，我决定信任他一把。我大部分信任他一把的时候都没有坏结果，除非他脑子发热的时候。但是这回我怎么看，怎么不是脑子发热。他说这是最后的机会，第十八条修正案马上离颁布不远了。如果到了现在我还不梭哈一把，那么我此后恐怕不会有这样的机会。等法案颁布，那根本就进不了货，而且到那时候做混混恐怕会更危险。是的，我非得赌一把不可。我梭哈了红人。

到世界大赛开打前一天，我都在祈祷上帝。输了，不过还是做个穷光蛋吗！我早就什么都没有了。但是那到底还是我这辈子看过的最漫长的系列赛。那一年的世界大赛本来就已经延长到九战五胜，加上我赌上了全部身家，我感觉那时候的时间简直无法流动。我每天买报纸，听收音机。首二战在辛辛那提，红人赢了。只要再赢三场。我不明白为什么乔恩也下手All-in，但是他却是不慌不忙的样子—不，其实我知道。我每次想到这背后的原因，总是忍不住的难过。

第三场在芝加哥，我买了两张票，去科米斯基球场坐着。先发投手迪克利·科尔的表现相当精彩，只让红人队打出三支安打，最后以3-0完封取胜。但是我根本不是球迷，这个3-0几乎要让我崩溃了。什么人说球员放水的？完全没有一丝放水的迹象啊！我克制自己想要臭骂一顿乔恩的冲动。说不定他这把不靠谱了？但是大不了还是做穷光蛋嘛。我认真的想了一想，就算是这把彻底栽掉，我也绝不会放弃和他的关系。当穷光蛋大不了是活的费力一点，但是我已经忘掉了生活里没有他是什么样子了。过去在纽约和没见到他的生活似乎已经太遥远了。

我虽然这么说，但是我承认那时候我确实是紧张的要死。我甚至不知道我是怎么挨到他们打到第八战的，虽然是在芝加哥，但是我看都没敢看。我把乔恩赶出去，让他比赛结束之后告诉我结果。我那时候紧张地要命，感觉自己一个人待着才能透过气来。要是这比赛打到第九战，我恐怕在比赛结束之前就已经心脏病发作死掉了。

到了晚上有人敲门，敲门声如同丧钟。我几乎是手抖着开了门，是乔恩，带着一大堆吃的回了家。他高兴的有点晕晕乎乎的，一直在念叨，“我们有钱了。”

“我们有钱了。”

那时候我们真是年轻，真的是蠢。年轻到根本不怕做穷光蛋，以为自己未来有无限的时间。至于蠢，是因为我那时候从未想过，那一场豪赌的胜利，究竟要我们用怎样的代价去支付。或许他某种意义上是所谓的使者。他给了我一切能获得的东西，又成了我生命里付出的最惨重的代价。我唯愿他的灵魂安息。

耶稣基督，我的救主和生命的主。我既不配你赦免我的罪，也不配被赐予永生。但是无论如何，奉耶稣基督的圣名祷告。阿门。

**Author's Note:**

> 欲知后事如何，且听下回分解！总之后面还有一篇，有东西会说明白。


End file.
